1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lint shaver, and more particularly to the shaving head assembly for a lint shaver to reduce the wear of the blade of the shaving head.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lint shaver is equipped with a blade assembly received inside a cap having multiple slits. When the blade assembly is rotated via the motor inside the shaver, lint is removed from surfaces of clothes. Although the purpose of removal of lint is accomplished, the lint shaver is easily worn due to the constant contact of the blade assembly with the bottom face of the cap. Because of the design, the blade assembly is in contact with the bottom face of the cap no matter the lint shaver is shaving off the lint or not and this is the primary reason for the wear of the blade assembly of the lint shaver.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved shaving head assembly for the lint shaver to mitigate the aforementioned problems.